A Teenager Life
by PokeFarmer
Summary: The lives of Cheryl, Ying and Rahi as 18 year olds. YingxRahi, CherylxOC. Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, and probably never will. T because I don't trust myself lol.
1. Chapter 1 - I remember

**Rahi's P.O.V**

I remember it. I remember the huge crush I had on Ying. And now we're dating. Yes, unfortunately she beat me to it, and confessed. I remember the day the tunnel reopened. The day we met Cheryl. We would always play together by the tea house. And now I'm gonna be mayor. The 18-year-old mayor of Konohana. I didn't know my mom would die so quickly. She was strong to get through her cancer all those years. I need to make my mom proud, everyone proud. This is now my time.

 **Ying's P.O.V**

I never knew how much we would all change. I was once the shy, quiet girl in Konohana with weak health. I remember being scared of Mako. I kind of still am (that smile!). But now I have a boyfriend, the mayor of Konohana. I don't hide out anymore. I go to Bluebell every week to visit Cheryl. She likes to tease me and Rahi. But I don't mind. I decided to take over the tea house. It's not the same without my grandmother there. But I have to move on.

 **Cheryl's P.O.V**

I can't believe how much I've matured. I remember putting bugs on Lillian to get her away from Ash. I remember almost pushing her into the river. I felt really guilty about that. But now they're married, and I soon realised that she's the best sis ever! I was such a brat back then. I hate to admit that, but I was. And now I take over Ash's morning duties: since he married Lillian. I now run the family shop, since my mom retired. I still think she shouldn't have retired so soon, but she insisted. The shop is now called 'Cheryl's Livestock'. Does that make me seem old?


	2. Chapter 2 - The New Mayor

**Rahi's P.O.V**

The alarm clock rang. Shut up alarm clock! But then I realised. Today was the day I become mayor. I shot out of bed and quickly got dressed. I decided to wear a nice suit for the ceremony. But it was only 6:30 am, and the event didn't start until eight. I sighed. 6:45... 6:50...7:00! "I better get to the mountaintop now!" I said to myself.

 **Cheryl's P.O.V**

"Cheryl!" my mom called. "It's time to go to Rahi's ceremony!"

"Coming!" I said excitedly.

"I can't believe how much Rahi has grown!" my mother exclaimed, for the 1000th time.

But I decided not to say anything. I was too excited.

 **Ying's P.O.V**

"Ying! Reina! We'll miss Rahi's ceremony if you two don't hurry up!" Mako called.

Yes, Mako took me in. I was eighteen, sure, but Mako said a young girl like me shouldn't be living alone.

"Coming!" me and Reina said simultaneously.

I raced downstairs, accidently pushing Reina out the way.

"Sorry," I said, "I'm just so excited!"

"It's fine," Reina replied, getting back up.

I raced through the mountaintop, ahead of Mako and Reina.

"Ying seems excited," Reina commented.

"Well, I guess Rahi's her boyfriend," he chuckled. "Speaking of couples... how are you and Phillip?"

"Uncle! Shut up!" I heard Reina yell, moving away from her uncle.

 **Rahi's P.O.V**

Everyone's here. Here to watch me become mayor. Rutger and Rose, Ash and Lillian, Phillip and Reina, Cam and Laney, Georgia and Kana, Dirk and Alisa. And Ying. All of them. Rutger did the honors, seeing as he was a mayor.

"We are all gathered here today to celebrate young Rahi becoming mayor," he announced. "I would like to give him this pendant which represents Konohana."

He put the pendant around my neck. It was the one my mom wore when she was mayor. I always wondered what that was for.

"Now let us all cheer for young Rahi's accomplishment!" Rutger said.

Everyone cheered. I had never felt more loved. Ying walked up to me.

"You'll make a great mayor Rahi," she said.

I kissed her on the cheek. We both blushed. Then we noticed Cheryl.

"Ooooooh! Look you two lovebirds!" she teased.

We all laughed. This was a day I will never forget.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Gullible Guy

**Rahi's P.O.V**

Yesterday was fun. I got to spend time with all my friends. But now I have to get serious. It's almost 7:30 am. I need to open up Town Hall.

Just when I opened Town Hall, Ying walked in.

"Hello. Welcome to Town Hall. How may I assist you?" I robotically said.

"Rahi, stop talking like a robot! Just a casual greeting is fine," she giggled.

"All right, all right. Don't you need to set up the tea house?"

"Um... Rahi. It's Tuesday."

"And?"

"The tea house is closed."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE IT'S TUESDAY DUMBO!"

"Ohhhhhh." Ying rolled her eyes. "You don't have to yell, I'm right here."

"Ohhhhhh," Ying said, mocking my tone. "And I wasn't yelling."

"You were," I muttered.

"I heard that."

 **Ying's P.O.V**

How can a guy be so dumb? He's been coming to the tea house ever since we were 6. He **must** have known that the tea house was closed on Tuesdays.

"Um, Rahi? Are you OK? You look tense," I said.

"Who? Me? Tense? Nah. Huh?" Rahi blurted out.

"Rahi. I told you. You're gonna make a great mayor. Now man up and stop sweating! Hee hee."

"I wasn't sweating. It's just hot in here."

"It's winter and it's snowing."

"I'm sweating from the cold?"

"Rahi, stop playing games. You're gonna be a great mayor, and that's that. I have to get back to Mako's. Reina wanted me for some kind of experiment. I don't know what it's about, but she said that she'd punch you in the face if I didn't get back in the next... 5 minutes."

"What? Go! I don't want to get punched in the face!"

"You're so gullible," I muttered, walking out.

 **Rahi's P.O.V**

I'm not gullible. Pretty sure I'm the opposite of gullible. Wait. Here's a letter.

'Win a holiday to Chocolate World, the only planet in outer space made of chocolate! Tickets for two. Open this envelope and you may just win!'

I opened the envelope. Nothing but a note.

'I told you that you were gullible.

\- Ying'

How did she make that note so fast? I sighed. Maybe I am gullible.


	4. Chapter 4 - Love at First Sight?

**Cheryl's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of my mother.

"Cheryl! Cheryl! Come! We have a visitor!"

To stop my mother bugging me, I quickly combed my hair and came to the front door.

"Ah! You're finally here! Took you long enough!" my mom said. "Cheryl, this is Luke, Rutger's grandson. He'll be taking over Town Hall."

"What happened to Rutger?" I asked.

"Ah, he decided it would be time to retire."

"Finally! That man is snuggly bunny old!"

"Cheryl! Watch your language!"

"Sorry."

"Nah, it's fine. Hi, I'm Luke. Nice to meet you."

"H-Hi."

How did I stumble on that word? And why is my heart beating so fast?

"So, as you may have heard, I'm taking over Town Hall. Come see me sometime."

He smiled and walked out. He's so cute. And polite. Oh my Harvest Goddess, I'm staring at him. This couldn't be. I only just met him.

"Cheryl? Cheryl!"

My mom snapped me back into reality.

"Come on, you have to do your morning duties, and the shop opens at 10. Chop chop!"

"Um, mom? It's Wednesday."

"Oh, pish posh, just do whatever you have to do. And could you deliver these flowers to Town Hall? It's a welcoming gift."

"Kay mom."

 **Luke's P.O.V**

Wow. That girl was... kinda cute. But I can't ask her out just yet. We only just met. I decided to take a walk. Just as I opened the door, I bumped into Cheryl.

"Hi. Luke, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, Luke's the name."

"My mom and I wanted to give you these flowers as a welcoming gift."

"Oh, thanks."

"So, are you going to have a ceremony for becoming mayor?"

"Nah, I don't like big crowds."

"Oh, OK. Everyone in this town, and Konohana, is like one big family. You'll love it."

"Thanks. Could you show me Konohana this afternoon?"

"Sure. It's my day off so why not?"

"Kay, I'll meet cha by the tunnel."

"See ya."

Watching her walk away was so peaceful. I think I like this girl.

 **Cheryl's P.O.V**

I ran to Konohana Town Hall. Luckily, both Rahi and Ying were there. But they were both kissing.

"Guys!"

They both jumped.

"Cheryl, you scared me!" Rahi exclaimed.

"Yeah... don't sneak up on us... like that..." Ying said.

"Sorry. But I have a problem. You know Rutger retired? Well, his grandson, Luke, is taking over. And... I think I like him. I know I shouldn't, but I do. And he wants me to show him around Konohana. Together."

Ying and Rahi looked at each other and sniggered.

"So, when are you two lovers going to date?" Rahi joked.

"You're not helping!" I yelled.

But they both wouldn't stop laughing.

"You guys suck! I'm going to Lillian! She gives way better advice than you two!"

I stormed off. I couldn't stand those two.

 **Lillian's Farm**

"So, you like him, do you?" my sister-in-law asked.

"Yeah, and I'm supposed to show him around Konohana at 3. Got any advice?"

"Just be yourself. If he doesn't like you for who you are, then that's his problem."

"If who doesn't like Cheryl for who she is?"

I noticed my brother standing there.

"Luke."

"Oh, the new guy. I'm not sure about my sister having a boyfriend," Ash pointed out.

"I let you marry Lillian."

"Fair point," he replied, then he walked away.

"It's almost 3. I need to meet up with him now. Talk to ya later," I told Lillian.

"See ya."


	5. Chapter 5 - Is this Love?

**Cheryl's P.O.V**

Now's the time. I need to show Luke around Konohana. It's just a friendly walk, right? Nothing romantic. He just got here today. I can't have feelings for a person I just met. I reached the tunnel. He wasn't here yet. I waited. After a while, I decided he had forgotten, so I began to walk home. Just as I was going, Luke bumped into me.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologised.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"Well, my grandfather was blabbing on about the olden days, and the gushy story on how him and my grandma met. You don't want to hear that story. I tried to get away, but he kept pulling me back. You still up for it?"

"I guess."

"C'mon, let's go. You can make it short."

* * *

"That tunnel was scary," Luke said. "I swear that bat was staring at me."

"You get used to it. Basically all they do is sleep."

"Kay." He smiled. "Where should we go first?"

"Well, Sheng might not be the right person to meet first (for reasons), and Dirk's on delivery, so let's start at Kana's."

We walked through the door.

"Hey, Cheryl. Who's this guy here?" he greeted.

"Hi, Kana. This is Luke. He's taking over Bluebell Town Hall."

"Ah. That old guy finally retired? Good for him. Nice to meet ya Luke."

"Nice to meet you too." he greeted.

"If ya need anything horse related, I'm your guy."

"Nice to know."

"We have to go now," I said. "See you later Kana."

* * *

"We've gone all through Konohana now. I think the only person you haven't met is Dirk. He'll come back sometime later," I said.

"Thanks for showing me around," he smiled.

"No problem. Let's go back to Bluebell. We might see Dirk on the way back."

That's when I slipped. He caught me. We both smiled awkwardly. Then Rahi and Ying walked past.

"Umm... what went on here?" Rahi asked.

"Nothing! I just slipped and he happened to catch me."

"Riiightt. I'll leave you two alone." Rahi laughed.

Rahi is so annoying. He comments on every little thing.

"Sorry about him. It's late. We'd better get going."

* * *

 **Luke's P.O.V**

Why didn't I kiss her? I'm so stupid. I missed my chance. It could be years before the right moment comes. I guess if we're meant to be together, we're meant to be together...


	6. Chapter 6 - Getting Past An Incident

**A/N: 'Sup people! I had to write this two times since I got halfway through it and Chrome randomly shut down. Oh well, here it is! This is more about Cheryl and Luke, but I'll do more on other characters soon. And yes, I'm still alive. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Cheryl's P.O.V**

I couldn't sleep at all last night. I can't stop thinking about... you know who. That incident last night... I can't tell if Rahi saved me or ruined it for me. How can a guy that cute be the grandson of that ugly Rutger anyway? No. Rutger's not ugly. Just old.

At that moment, Ying walked in.

"Cheryl."

"What. Do. You. Want."

"Just thought I would visit. I could come back another time...?"

"No, it's fine, just couldn't sleep."

"You were thinking about Luke, weren't you?"

"Um... NO. Actually yes, but... wait how did you know?"

"When a girl starts dating she starts to know these things."

"Yeah, right. Anyway, you know what happened yesterday, y'know... the incident?"

"Yeah, I remember. I'll apologise for Rahi, he just wants to get you back every time you've teased him."

"Thanks, but that's not the point. Did you see the... position we were in?"

"Cheryl, just get to it. You nearly kissed Luke. Carry on."

"Well, uh... why didn't he kiss me?"

"I don't know, maybe he was embarrassed to do it in front of me and Rahi?"

"Maybe. I just can't get my head around it."

"Ash, it was an accident, stop fussing." We noticed Ash and Lillian standing there.

"Um... hey guys! We were just um... hanging... by the counter. We didn't listen to anything about your lovey-dovey stuff, promise!" Lillian excused, with an awkward smile. She's always been terrible at excuses.

"Lils, with that smile, it's obvious that you're lying," Ash pointed out.

"Ugh, how long have you two been here?" I groaned.

"Let's see, when your conversation first started... 10 minutes ago." Lillian said. "Anyway, APPARENTLY your brother thinks Luke is bad news.

"Well, that's normal for an older sibling, right? Anyway, this conversation wouldn't have happened if you hadn't dragged me over here."

I'm actually not surprised that Lillian was the one dragging Ash here.

"Seriously, NONE of you are helping me."

"Cheryl. Three words. Starry Night Festival," Lillian smiled.

"Oh FLIP! I forgot all about the Starry Night Festival. I'm going back to bed."

"But what about Luke?" Ash asked.

"You can all bog off."

"And who's going to run the shop if you're not?"

"One of you two."

"Ahem!" Ying said.

"One of you THREE." I corrected, dragging myself away.

"Well, you have a teahouse to run, and we both have to tend to our farms, so how about we ask Georgia to cover?" Lillian asked.

"I don't care, as long as I'm away from this lovey-dovey stuff about my sister." Ash mumbled.

* * *

 **Luke's P.O.V**

Starry Night Festival. Starry Night Festival. Starry Night Festival. I know saying it over again won't help, but how can I ask her after... yesterday? Then my grandmother walked in.

"Hey Grandma," I greeted.

"Hello dear. What's wrong? You look a little down."

"Cheryl. I... want to ask her to the Starry Night Festival."

"So why don't you then?"

"Yesterday, um... she was showing me around Konohana and as we were going back, she tripped. I caught her and... we nearly kissed."

"Isn't that romantic! Why didn't you kiss her dear?"

"Um... Rahi came up to tease us and kinda ruined the moment."

"This shouldn't stop you from asking her! She's probably gone past it. You should too."

She was right. I have to get past this. But... how?

* * *

 **Cheryl's P.O.V**

How do I get past this?


	7. Chapter 7 - A Night Full Of Stars

**A/N: Another very short chapter! I'm working on other fics so I might wrap this up soon. I know I said I'd do more on other characters but it's hard NOT to focus on Cheryl and Luke. I'll do bits with other characters, but don't be surprised if I don't make a whole paragraph with them.**

* * *

 **Luke's P.O.V**

Right. I have to tell her how I feel. Deep breaths Luke, deep breaths. I went through the door.

"Hey, um, Georgia, is Cheryl here?"

"Ah, she's round the back. She didn't seem great."

"Okay, thanks."

I walked up to see Cheryl. Georgia was right: she didn't seem too happy.

"Cheryl."

 **Cheryl's P.O.V**

I looked up from my bed to see Luke standing there. Oh crap, my hair's a mess. Great first impression of the day, Cheryl.

"Hey," Luke greeted.

"Hi. Did you need something?"

"No, just came to, um, see you."

"Kay, I could hang out for a bit."

After a bit of catching up, Luke wanted to say something.

"Um, hey, Cheryl? Do you want to go to the Starry Night Festival with me?"

 **Luke's P.O.V**

"Do you want to go to the Starry Night Festival with me?" I asked.

We both sat there in silence. She seemed to be thinking about something.

"If you're busy I can-"

"No, I'd love to." she smiled. It was nice to see her smile again.

"Okay, I'll see ya at Town Hall tomorrow, 8:00 PM."

* * *

 ** _Winter 24, Starry Night Festival, 8:00 PM_**

 **Luke's P.O.V**

"Right on time," I smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Oh, uh, thanks."

"C'mon, everyone's waiting in the events' hall."

* * *

 **Cheryl's P.O.V**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this year's Starry Night Festival," Rutger announced.

"Grandpa, you know that's my job, yeah?" Luke pointed out.

"Ho ho, I'm not quite that old yet! You relax."

Luke shrugged his shoulders and put his arm around me. I've gotta admit, that made me blush a little.

"Now sit back, relax, and enjoy gazing at the stars and feasting!" Rutger finished off.

"Hey Cheryl, don't those stars look like a heart?" Luke questioned.

"Yeah, they kinda do-"

He kissed me on the cheek. Oh Harvest Goddess, I'm probably blushing like a tomato right now. I kissed him back; we both smiled.

Then we realised that everyone had been watching us. Crap. Why does everyone eavesdrop these days?

"Guys. Not cool," I said, trying to get them to turn around. I succeeded and the loud talking started again.

Luke and I enjoyed a night of stars. I guess it was official. We were dating.

 **Luke's P.O.V**

Wow. I did it. We were dating. It feels... amazing, but embarrassing at the same time. Starry Night is really a magical night.


	8. Chapter 8 - Three Years Later

_**Three years later...**_

 **Cheryl's P.O.V**

"Stop!" I giggled.

"Not my fault you're ticklish," he laughed.

It was a sunny day and me and Luke were on the mountaintop doing weird stuff, like we always do. Once, Rahi had caught us tickling each other, and he just smirked and walked away. Seriously, that guy kills everything - just like he did years ago.

We have been dating for three years now, but it really doesn't seem like it. I guess time goes by when you're with the person you love most. _Sorry Ash, but it's not you anymore. It was nice while it lasted._

"Okay, seriously stop now Luke. What if someone walks by?" I asked, glancing to see if anyone _was_ there.

"Fair point," he smiled, and we sat down on the never-trimmed grass.

We had a good hour of chatting and being silly; the usual coupley stuff. I learned many stories about Rutger and Rose; some were amusing, but some I _really_ didn't want to hear about. I told him the story about how I had a big tantrum when Ash always 'played' with Lillian.

"Okay, so Ash and Lillian were in the town square, talking about farming and stuff probably. That's when bratty me walked in, to see them there _again._ I always seemed to be there when Ash and Lillian were. We had a moment of silence, until Ash asked me what was wrong. Little me seemed to expect him to know, but of course he didn't. Then I started crying like a little baby and started yelling at Ash for being a 'bad brother'. I ran off into the mountain, waiting for Ash to find me. But it didn't go as planned, Lillian found me, and not Ash. Now, I'd have done 'evil' things to Lillian before, such as putting bugs on her. I was apparently evil enough to push her in the river... luckily Ash caught her. My brother demanded me to say why I pushed her in the river, and I told him everything. Lillian was very forgiving, and she said we could all 'play' together. I never did anything like that again."

I expected him to be shocked at this story, but he just smiled.

"You must have been adorable back then."

I started to blush as he said that, how could a child - no, a _brat_ like that be adorable?

"I hope you're not just saying that to be nice."

"Of course not. I wouldn't lie to you." I wasn't convinced, but I nodded.

As the sun was setting, the constant quarrelling turned into silence. Luke seemed like he was thinking about something, something important.

"So, can I, uh, talk to you about something?" he asked.

"Sure, sounds important."

"Okay, here goes. I love you, you know that right? You make me laugh, and you're just the first person I would want to be around. When you go to other places, I really miss you. But now I've realised; I'm... more than your lover. I want to be with you... forever. What I'm trying to say is... will you marry me?"

He held a blue feather in his hand, and knelt down on one knee. Oh my Harvest Goddess, is this really happening?

 **Luke's P.O.V**

"Will you marry me?"

Yes, I proposed. I just couldn't hold in my feelings anymore. It wasn't the most romantic place to propose, but something told me that the moment was right. A goddess-ish voice, and I swear I saw a figure over the spring. I also heard a deep, booming voice coming from the sky, saying to 'do some actual work and stop pretending to be the 'goddess of love'. I might have been imagining things, but my feelings couldn't stay inside me forever.

My heart pounded as I waited for her answer. What if she doesn't feel the same way?

"Y-yes."

Huh?! Did she really just say that?

"I... want to be with you forever too. I have for a long time."

I stood up and handed her the feather.

"I love you Cheryl."

"I love you too."

"Guess we should tell my family and your grandparents," she said.

"C'mon. I'll walk back with you."

* * *

 **A/N: If you noticed Ash's yellow flower event there, good job! Well, at least she admits being a brat? I still had to get Ash away, so I married him :P No, that's not the only reason lol.**

 **I actually feel bad for Luke. He can hear the Goddess' voice. The TOTT Goddess. I'd say she's the most annoying one in the series. She pops up literally every minute to say how many fish you've caught, etc. If you've played the game, you'll get me.**

 **Anyway, only a couple more chapters, and we're done!**

 **(BTW, the 'deep, booming voice' is the Harvest King.)**


End file.
